twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Firefly
Firefly is a former coach of the Junior Speedsters Flight Camp and a one time Wonderbolt. She is rumored as being amongst the most skilled fliers in Equestria, and is known to have coached Rainbow Dash and Gilda Griffon, and more recently, helped teaching Princess Twilight Sparkle to fly. With a nose for adventure and a thirst for excitement, she is most comfortable when she's out in the thick of danger or risking life and limb with her high speed sky dancing. After Firefly recently quit the Junior Speedsters due to disputes with its new owner, Princess Celestia has given her a new chance at adventure as the lead surveyor in remapping Everfree Forest. Personality Danger and adventure is Firefly's life. She lives for the excitement that comes with narrowly avoiding a well thrown, weapons grade pie, or doing a double inside-out loop around a Roc. She loves exploring someplace new that no one else has seen, and has a healthy curiosity for the unknown. And it's not just adventures on her own that she enjoys; she prefers to drag friends off on adventures or exploration, if only to have someone to share a good story with after. The more the merrier, she'd like to say! If there is real danger to be had, she'll be the first to go ahead, not letting others join her until she's made sure it's safe. If she's forced to be sedentary for too long she begins to get moody and becomes prone to long periods of time staring off at the distance. (Under Construction) Background Foalhood Unlike most some of the most skilled fliers, Firefly was born in Canterlot instead of a pegasus city. Her mother was a pegasus dancer known as Flicker Wind, while her father was Skyfall, a fairly reputable racer in the sky racing circuits. While Firefly had her mother's pink coat, she had inherited her father's attitude. Firefly was a tomboy from the start. Rambunctious and adventurous, she resisted her mother's attempts to 'culture' her the way that she wanted. About the only thing her mother tried to get her involved in that she was actually interested in was dancing, and even then she was hardly interested in her mother's style of dance. Rather, Firefly was interested in exploring and adventuring the city. More than once she got in trouble being somewhere where she wasn't supposed to be, but it never stopped her. If anything, it only encouraged her. Her ruffian habits and dislike of typical high class society didn't exactly make her a lot of friends, either. What really caught her attention was flight. Maybe it came from just watching her parents, but Firefly was eager to fly as soon as her wings would let her. She was taught the basics, like any other foal, but it wasn't enough for her. She wanted more! She wanted to fly and spin and zip and zoom, like her dad. Her mom wouldn't have any part of it. That kind of flying was just too dangerous for a foal. Of course, Skyfall supported Flicker Wind's decision completely. And then turned around and taught Firefly anyway. Special Talent Trying to hide Firefly's more advanced flight training from Flicker Wind was not easy. It meant that Firefly didn't get the oportunity to go to more advanced flight schools like Junior Speedsters; she had to do all of her training with Skyfall. But on the other hoof, that meant that Firefly wasn't forced to perform rigid routines every day, and was given more freedom to explore different flying techniques instead of doing the same techniques everypony else was. But what was Firefly's special talent? They needed to know what she'd be best at, before they could really train her. She was fast, that much was clear, but that wasn't really it. It was more than that. They tried everything, from high powered but slow flying, to sky dancing (Which she was actually pretty good at), to stunt flying (She liked the danger bit a lot), to rescue flight, high altitude flying, to high speed basket weaving. But despite their best efforts, nothing really seemed to click. (Under construction) Teenager There was little that Wind Flicker could do to deny the fact that her daughter's special talent revolved around dangerous stunts at high speeds, now that Firefly had her cutie mark. But the fact that she had been going behind her back with Skyfall to learn advanced flying earned Firefly another month's grounding, literally. If it wasn't for Medley, they probably would have been the worst two months of Firefly's life. After the daring rescue, the two had become quick friends. (Under construction) Wonderbolt Fall from Grace Junior Speedsters Today Skills (Under Construction) Category:Pegasi Category:OCs Category:Mares Category:Inactive Characters